Finding Neverland
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: The Titans had won the war so obviously no Heroes of Olympus . And Percy became Ethan's war-trophy. Though the former hero's okay with that. Ethan/Percy slash, a bit dark... - Sequel "Neverland's Lost Children" is up!


PJatO || Pethan || PJatO || Pethan || Finding Neverland || Pethan || PJatO || Pethan || PJatO

Title: Finding Neverland – Never A Peter Pan

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians; takes place in my Neverland-verse

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, likewise the Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. The story in itself though is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, D/s (hinted)

Main Pairing: Percy/Ethan

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Ethan Nakamura

Summary: First in the Neverland-verse. In a world where the Titans had won the war and Percy had ended up being Ethan's slave... Just a small conversation between the general and his favorite toy, some musings about their life.

**Finding Neverland**

_Never A Peter Pan_

Percy yawned tiredly. The last night had been exhausting and he felt sore in so many different places that it had become one big, dull ache all over. He groaned in pain.

"Don't be such a pussy", grunted an amused voice from behind him.

"Be nice to me, asshole", groaned Percy, batting at the hand that had started to stroke his stomach.

"You are the one that should be nice to me, bitch", snickered the dark, rich voice before the Sea Prince found himself turned around, a tall, broad frame hovering above him before he felt a single, playful slap hitting his ass.

The son of Poseidon turned around again, snickering in amusement, before he slang his arms around the taller demi-god's neck and pulled his lover down into a hot, passionate kiss.

"Don't be mean to me, Ethan. After everything I've done for you last night", whimpered Percy.

"Oh yeah. You're right, you've been very... tame last night", purred the son of Nemesis in delight. "Maybe I should be a bit nicer to you, cutey."

"Don't call me a cutey, I'm not a girl, Nakamura!", huffed the son of the former Sea God and hit Ethan's arm playfully.

"But you sounded quite that way last night, the way you begged me to bend you over", breathed the one-eyed half-blood against the teen's ear-shell, nipping on it a bit.

"Sh—Shut up!", growled the son of Poseidon and blushed deeply.

The half-Japanese sat up and pulled his lover into his lap, both arms wrapped around him tightly. He rested his chin on the pale shoulder, kissing the exposed neck tenderly. Percy sighed softly and turned around a bit, looking at the half-profile of his partner, lifting his hand and tracing the eye-patch with one finger. Ethan turned away, his movement stopped by the smaller boy's hand.

"Don't turn away", whispered the former hero.

He knew that the son of Nemesis didn't like the reminder of his boundless trust into his mother, who had failed him in the end. But the way his green-eyed boyfriend looked at him stopped him in a way only his beautiful Sea Prince was able to.

"You know, I kind of like your eye-patch", mused the son of the former Sea God. "Makes you look like a pirate."

"Aye, wench, and now get below deck and serve yer captain", said Ethan in mock-pirate-speech.

"I'm not a—Oh, never mind", grunted Percy flustered.

"What? Either you're my wench, or are you my personal siren?", murmured the son of Nemesis with a musing look on his face.

The Sea Prince laughed softly and shook his head before Ethan got a different idea, forming a crook with his fingers and poking his lover with them.

"Or am I Captain Hook, the big bad villain?", suggested the General of the Titan Army.

"Oh? And I am Peter Pan, eh?", laughed the son of the sea in amusement.

"No, not Peter Pan... You know, Peter won in the end", mused Ethan, crossing his arms in front of his chest, deep in thoughts.

A shadow passed over Percy's face, unnoticed by the son of Nemesis. Instead of dwelling in the past, he snuggled deeper into the embrace of his lover, resting his head against the older half-blood's chest and listening to the steady heartbeat.

"So? Then, if I'm not Peter Pan, but you are Captain Hook, what does that make me?", wondered the sea-green eyed demi-god curiously.

"Certainly not Wendy or her annoying siblings", declined the general.

"Not the mother-hen", agreed Percy and nodded vigorously.

Ethan's dark eye glinted mischievously, his grip around his boytoy's waist tightened and he pulled him as close as possible, inhaling the salty scent of his precious Sea Prince.

"You're my Tinkerbell", breathed Ethan against Percy's ear-shell.

"Tinkerbell? Why in the world would I be Tinkerbell?", asked the son of Poseidon confused.

"Well, Tinkerbell guided the lost boys, like you had tried with the campers, and most importantly, she fell for Hook's charm, trusting him even though she knew he was the bad guy. Just like you had fallen for me, even though I'm not good for you", explained the son of Nemesis slowly.

"But I'm not wearing such a skanky dress!", exclaimed the green-eyed demi-god flustered.

"We'll see about that, Tink", chuckled the taller half-blood.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
